


Three is A Magic Number

by lunarknightz



Series: Hulk Incorporated [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing about Darcy's pregnancy will be normal.     Follows "What to Expect When You Discover You're Expecting (Hulk Edition)".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three is A Magic Number

"They are seriously freaking me out." Darcy sighed, staring over at the impromptu medical conference happening in the corner of Bruce's lab. Yes, she understood that her pregnancy was more than unusual, and the amniotic fluid that her child was gestating in was gamma radiated. She'd spent hours trying to get how seriously weird this all was through her head. But it was seriously weird, having some of the most brilliant scientific minds in the galaxy looking her over, looking at the tests, and having a pow wow-all about her- but not involving her.

Bruce had brought Tony in for a consult, but Tony biology wasn't Tony's foremost area of expertise. And Jane had found her way into it, but she was an expert in the birth of stars, not of human-ish beings. So they'd invited Dr. Henry McCoy (who kind of looked like he was a giant blue kitty cat- Dr. McCoy was one of the X-Men), and finally, they'd brought in Dr. Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four, who was like, one of the most brilliant minds in the world. But none of these rocket scientists were involving her in this very personal discussion about her body- and her children. At that moment, Darcy would totally give her kingdom for an OBGYN. But Bruce didn't want her going to see anyone until they were sure that hulked out conception would not cause the pregnancy to be usual or dangerous.

"Now I know what zoo animals feel like." Darcy sighed. It was still early on in the pregnancy, and she already felt like a cow. Stupid Thor and his stupid unending supply of pop-tarts that he shared. Or an elephant. "At least zoo elephants get peanuts. I get creepy stares from Dr. Doofenschmirtz's best friends. It's just not fair."

"If it makes you feel any better," Susan Storm-Richards, squeezing Darcy's hand, "Reed was horribly protective during my pregnancy with Franklin." Susan, the famous Invisible Woman from the Fantastic Four was the proud mother to a newborn son. She was the only member of the geek squad that had invaded Stark Tower that Darcy could presently stand. "Daily ultrasounds? More than a little obsessive. But I knew he was just nervous."

 

"I just want to know what's going on."

 

A few moment later, Darcy got her wish.

 

"Darce." Bruce said softly, "You might want to sit down."

 

"I'm sitting on an examination table. I **sitting down**."

 

Jane handed Bruce a manila folder. "Here's a copy of the ultrasound that we did today."

 

"Am I supposed to be getting something from this? Because I swear, I never see anything when I look at these. I'd do better at understanding Jane's dissertation."

 

"Hey!" Jane pouted. "You said that you liked it!"

 

"I don't have to understand things to like them! And you used a very nice type font!"

 

"Back to the issue at hand." Bruce said, redirecting Darcy to the printout in the folder. He pointed to one area. "That's our child."

 

"He looks cute! But kind of blob-like. Is that the problem? Is our child a blob? Can we tell about mutations this soon?"

 

"It's too early to tell if there have been any side-effects from the gamma radiation, or the hulked out consequences of the conception. The good thing is that this seems to have no greater consequences than any other multiple pregnancy."

 

"No complications...that's good right?" Darcy smiled hopefully. Her smile faded when all of Bruce's words sunk in. "Multiple pregnancies? As in more than one? At one time?"

 

Bruce nodded. He pointed to the ultrasound printout once more. "See this right here? It's a brother. Or a sister. It's still too early to tell that." He sighed. "And this area, over here....that's another brother or sister."

"THREE?"

 

Bruce nodded.

 

"As in triplets? As in the Wakefield twins plus one? As in my own packet of kids like they had in the later _Parent Trap_ movies?

 

"Yeah."

"I need to sit down." Darcy said.

 

"You are sitting down, Darce." Bruce reached out and squeezed her hand. "I know you're scared, hon. I am too. But you can handle this. We can handle this." Bruce gathered Darcy into a big hug. "We're in this together. I love you, Darcy. And I love our kids, too."

"You know, _SchoolHouse Rock_ said three was a magic number." Tony broke the mood with his patented brand of snark.

 

"I swear by my frilly little bonnet, I will end you." Darcy glared at Tony.

 

"You have a bonnet? How delightfully kinky! I'd like to see that."

 

"Tony." Bruce frowned. "Don't make Darcy angry. It's not good for the kids."

 

"Baby Mama Smash." Darcy said with a nod.

 

"You two are no fun." Tony frowned.


End file.
